TIEMPO
by aledisss
Summary: Me casare y no estoy emosionada, no la perdere por mi estupides.


**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todas y todas aquí les traigo mi nueva historia espero y les guste como a mì, será corta de tres capítulos máximo, y el epilogo, espero les agrade.

**TIEMPO**

**BY**

**ALEDITH**

**CAPITULO I**

**POR QUE?**

Han paso alrededor de tres años sin saber de el, tres largos años, ahora soy toda una "mujer" hecha y derecha y para colmo comprometida, mi novio es como decirlo, alguien con una posición económica cómoda, bueno no mentiré es un empresario muy exitoso, desde que me hice novia de el, he salido a luz publica o como dice el, en sociedad, soy común, corriente y demasiado sencilla, por eso dice el que le gusto, por que no soy como todas las mujeres con las que el se relaciona, pese a ese, solamente tengo un cariño de amistad para con el, no le amo, pero le quiero y eso me basta para convertirme en su esposa, después de todo, el único hombre que he amado, nunca será para mi, y eso es por que esta casado, con una mujer bellísima y única, que suerte como la envidio, pero por algo pasan las cosas, si se que sueno conformista pero no puedo hacer nada con respecto a ello, nunca estaré a su altura y como me odio por no ser suficiente para el.

-buenos días- me saludan como es de costumbre yo solo les sonrió a todos, levantándome con calma y elegancia-

- no me digas Kagome que ya te marchas parece que llegamos y te molestamos- me dicen a lo que me sorprendo y me apresuro aclararles, la verdad es que si, jajaja seria divertido decirle eso no jajaja.

- no me malinterpreten no me he sentido muy bien y deseo descansar- me excuso, es que las "amigas" de mi prometido no son de mi agrado, además sus sonrisas hipócritas no van conmigo así que mejor me marcho, se que al salir de la oficina de el, espesaran a decir : "por que se casa con esa" que " por que no me escogió a mi", o " es tan poca cosa para el" y mas bla bla bla. Pero bueno es mejor irse, así que me dirijo a la entrada, mi corazón y respiración desaparecen de mi cuerpo, no puede ser… no puede ser… después de tanto dios donde me meto no camines así mi por favor no no no no…Diablos!!

-Buenas tarde señorita Higurashi- una sonrisa se asoma en mis labios por lo que le contesto amablemente.

- buenas tardes señor Tashio, como ha estado- por que me martirizo tanto, por que simplemente no contesto y me marcho dejo de sufrir, claro por que si no se han dado cuenta estoy perdidamente enamorada del socio de mi prometido, al cual matare por no haber dicho que el había regresado al país, y así darme tiempo de poder escaparme.

- Bien gracias por preguntar- me dice, dios es tan lindo así que mejor me marcho, pero sus palabras me detienen

- gustaría acompañarme tomar un café, deseo hablar con usted- ok eso me sorprende ya que el ni yo tenemos nada en absoluto de que hablar pero no me doy cuenta en que momento ha tomado mi brazo y me conduce a su automóvil metiéndome en el, aun sigo callada cuando el arranca-

- Puedo preguntar de que desea hablar conmigo señor tashio- pregunte viendo al frente y después volteando haberlo aunque…su mirada cuando me vio de reojo fue…como…si …no jajaja debo de estar imaginando el jamás me vería de esa manera con la esposa que tiene , debo resignarme.

- tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con usted- me contesta viendo al frente, pero un momento por que salimos de la ciudad que no íbamos a tomar un café.

- tan lejos esta la cafetería- le pregunte ya algo nerviosa, tanto tiempo a solas con el, me inquita-

- Pierda cuidado no pienso lastimarla- eso me tranquiliza, no es que pensara que fuera hacerlo, así que tomo mi celular cuando este comienza a vibrar viendo que es mi prometido así que contesto.

- hola cariño- le saludo y al instante me saluda de igual manera cuestionándome en donde estoy que se suponía que tenia de esperarlo para cenar.

- lo lamento tanto pero…- que rayos.

- Naraku, ella esta conmigo, no molestes- le escucho, su vos sonaba tan fría que me estremeció, y mas cuando arrojo mi celular por la ventana viéndome de reojo.

- basta detén el auto- le exijo el me vio con una sonrisa sarcástica y me pego automáticamente a la puerta, nunca le había visto de esa manera.

- Basta por favor detente!!- le grito asustada e inmediatamente el auto frena, yo solo me cubro la cara con amabas manos por todo, que sucede? Por que actúa así.

- Kagome- me…me ha llamado… por mi nombre, es tanta mi sorpresa que le veo muy apenas-

- No te cases- que?? Estoy escuchando bien ya se el golpe me aturdió, un momento que golpe.

- Naraku no te ama- continua pero por que me pide eso, por que?¿.

- me casare- le afirme desviando mi mirada, la suya es tan penetrante que me deja sin aliento, pero de un momento a otro siento como toma mi mano y la lleva a sus labios, dejando un beso en ella.

- te amo…

Continuara …

Atte

Aledith


End file.
